


Late-Onset Magic

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU - Repealed Statute of Secrecy, Blood Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The Convergence had just as many consequences for Magical folk as it did for the Mundane. If Only Draco had been informed.





	Late-Onset Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's June Roll-a-Drabble. (In January, because I learned that my prompt had been miswritten.) My rolls were: Darcy Lewis, Draco Malfoy, Superpower/Magic Swap

Draco was unbelievably brassed off.

Years later and he still trusted the Daily Prophet over the Quibbler. It got under his skin that the newspaper that his father had called poppycock his entire life was the one with the more reliable, trustworthy news these days, especially so since Xenophilius Lovegood had stopped writing for it in his retirement.

And now Draco was paying the price.

The Daily Prophet had mentioned the convergence but only once, in passing, and they'd got the day wrong. The Quibbler had an entire frontpage article about it, explaining what it was, why to avoid it, etc.

So now he was sitting in St Mungo's with a crazy Muggle reading over the previously mentioned Quibbler article with a sneer on his face.

"Can I hold your wand?" the woman asked.

"No."

"You're not using it right now," she said as if pointing out he couldn't use it at the moment would endear her to him.

"And you don't know how to use it."

"You could show me?"

He glared at her without turning his head, unwilling to give her more of his attention. Her brown hair was tucked up into an atrocious knit hat that didn't match her scarf or coat. Though it might have matched her lipstick at some point.

"Malfoy," a healer called from the back.

Draco jumped up and stormed towards him. "Shh, you don't have to broadcast it to the world," he growled. The healer's look told him that he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he thought he was.

The woman followed at a more sedate pace.

The healer led them to a room and when the door was shut he asked, "And what was your name, miss?"

"Darcy Lewis," she said. There was a bright smile on her face. Draco could feel his upper lip curling again just in reaction to it.

"Well, Miss Lewis, Mr Malfoy, we're just going to do a simple test to confirm what Mr Malfoy has alleged to have happened." He pulled a child's wand, a toy, from his pocket and handed it to the woman. "If you'll hold this and say, _Lumos_."

She took the wand from him and said, " _Lumos._ " Her accent was terrible but still, the wand in her hand lit up like it was supposed to. The healer took the wand back and handed it to Draco. "And now you do the same, please."

Draco gritted his teeth before attempting to cast the spell. " _Lumos._ "

Nothing happened.

Draco ran his tongue over his teeth in frustration, squeezed the wand tight in his hand and said it again more forcefully, " _Lumos!_ "

The healer gave him a strained smile and took the wand from him before Draco could break it. "Well, it looks like what Mr Malfoy alleges happened did happen. His magic has transferred over to you, Miss Lewis."

"Will you fix it already?" Draco said.

"Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

The healer gave that strained smile again and address the Muggle. "Miss Lewis, can you tell me what happened?"

"Like with the Convergence and everything? Because Thor kicked major butt—"

"With regards to Mr Malfoy, if you will."

"Oh, right. Umm, the readings on Jane's gadgets said that most of the gravitational anomalies had ended except in a few spots and just to make sure that none of the Dark Elves were still around, I went to investigate one of the spots. And then this guy," she paused to point at Draco," just appears out of nowhere right on top of me, basically, knocking me down. We didn't go through a portal into another world, thankfully, but it did feel like I got zapped by really powerful static electricity." When we stood back up I tried to apologize but he started yelling and I sort of freaked out and made my car levitate behind me—it was really kind of cool—"

"And the Convergence anomaly?"

"Oh, it was gone. Back to normal."

The healer nodded and tucked his hands into his pockets. "It's a great thing that you didn't fall into another world," he said to the Muggle. Then he turned to Draco. "It's also a good thing that you hadn't bumped into multiple people. At least with Miss Lewis here, you don't have to worry about having lost your magic to someone and them disappearing into a crowd."

"Can you just fix it?"

"I can't, unfortunately."

Draco could have sworn his stomach flipped over and repeated the word. "Can't?"

"It's beyond my expertise," the healer said, pulling his hands out of his pockets to clasp them in front of his stomach. "The only advice I can give you is to spend a lot of time together, and hope that this sort of thing sorts itself back out."

"I can't take a Muggle back to the manor!" Draco said and he was only partially embarrassed at how his pitch had turned squeaky.

"Technically, she'd be considered a late onset Muggle-born and conversely, you'd be our first case of late-onset Squi—"

"I am not a Squib!" Draco said from between clenched teeth. "I, am not, a, Squib."

The healer nodded and held up his hand in a placating manner. "In any case, yes, Miss Lewis, I believe you should obtain some training for your new-found magical abilities, however long they may last. I can contact Hogwarts to see about getting you some one-on-one time with the professors there or—"

"I'll teach her."

"You will?" she asked.

The healer seemed to have a similar question.

"She has my magic. I'll teach her. Maybe proximity will make it see where it really belongs."

The healer looked back at the Muggle—at Darcy—and then nodded. "If you're all right with that, Miss Lewis?"

"Yeah, sure." After a moment she turned to him with an excited look on her face and asked, "Does this mean I can hold your wand, now?"


End file.
